Ensemble, c'est tout
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: Bella se va a casa de los Cullen; Edward no quiere hacer nada con Bella... aún; Alice está encantada con los preparativos de la boda... En la casa de unos vampiros antes, durante y después de una boda pueden suceder muchas cosas
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡Hola!!Aquí traigo mi 2º fic... ES MI PRIMER FIC de Twilight la saga q pertenece a la Gran Stephenie Meyer!**

**Que quede claro que esto lo hago sin animo de lucro, y que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino no existiria Jacob ¬¬**

**Aqui os dejo con la historia!**

**Words:1.197**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-¿Estás seguro, Edward? –le pregunté, nerviosa.

-Completamente.

-¿Has leído su mente?.

Espero que esté tranquilo.

-No te preocupes tanto, no va a pasar nada-. Parecía como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Se fijo en mi expresión y me dio un beso en la sien.

-Estoy contigo...para siempre –me dijo mientras apretaba mis dedos.

-Para siempre –repetí.

Edward esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-Venga-. Señaló la puerta. –Entremos-.

Abrí la puerta y vi la televisión encendida y a Charlie mirando el béisbol.

-¿Bella, eres tú? –me gritó

Claro que era yo, ¿quién más podría ser?

-Sí, estoy con Edward

Se giró lentamente .

Ah... estás con él –recalcó la última palabra

-Sí –le contesté mientras Edward apretaba mi mano aún más. –Tenemos algo que decirte

Charlie enarcó una ceja

-¿El qué?

Tomé aire para decírselo pero no podía articular palabra, miré a Edward y él asintió. Adelantó un paso hacia Charlie y dijo:

-Bella y yo vamos a casarnos

Charlie nos miró, primero a Edward, luego a mí y luego otra vez a Edward.

-¿¡Cómo!? –vociferó, levantándose del sofá

Edward se acercó más a mí y me agarró más fuerte la mano.

-Suéltasela –le dijo Charlie

-No –contestó Edward, con voz suave

-Papá... –empecé

-¡Cállate, Bella! –me cortó Charlie

Parpadeé, Edward le miró con los ojos negros rebosantes de furia.

Charlie palideció

-Lo... siento, Bella –me dijo. –No debería meterme, pero aún así me parece precipitado.

Noté cómo Edward se relajaba a mi lado, intuí que Charlie ya no estaba enfadado

-Entonces... ¿Nos das tu permiso?

Asintió. No pude reprimirme y le abrazé

-¿Cuándo será?

-Dentro de semana y media, aproximadamente –dijo Edward

-Oh, no voy a poder ir

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté a Charlie

-Dentro de dos días me tengo que ir a California y volveré dentro de un mes

Palidecí, si se iba dentro de dos días ya no le volvería a ver hasta que no controlase la sed cuando me conviertiera en neófita, tenía que pensar algo y rápido

-Entonces ya no la vas a ver –intervino Edward. Le miré, confusa

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque dentro de un mes, ya habremos empezado el curso en la Universidad de Alaska y Bella no podrá venir hasta dentro de un año, por lo menos –explicó

Charlie me miró

-Bueno, al menos tenemos dos días... ¿Qué harás después de qué me haya ido?

-Se irá a mi casa hasta la boda –dijo Edward, luego me miró y susurró: -Alice está deseando que vayas.

-Bien, si no tenéis nada más que contar... ¡Edward FUERA! –le gritó

-¡Papá! –grité

¿Estaba loco o qué? No soportaba que tratara a Edward así.

-Déjalo, Bella –me dijo y luego se dirigió a Charlie –Supongo que ya no nos vamos a ver hasta dentro de cierto tiempo

-Así es, chico y cómo le pase algo a mi hija, iré a por ti ¿Está claro, chaval?

-Meridiano, Bella ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

-Claro –le acompañe y una vez allí le di un beso en la mejilla y él aprovechó para decirme que me vería arriba, yo le sonreí y cerré la puerta

-Me voy a dormir, papá –le dije

-Buenas noches, hija

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba, como siempre, Edward, sentado en mi cama. Me sonrió y abrió sus brazos para que fuera donde él, yo aún no estaba acostumbrada a la perfección de su físico.

-¿Me das un minuto para prepararme?

-Los que quieras, princesa

Cogí rápidamente mis cosas y me dirigí al baño. Me duché en tiempo récord y me puse un pijama que me había regalado Alice hacía poco: un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta holgada con manga corta, nada del otro mundo y eso era muy raro viniendo de mi cuñada obsesionada con las compras.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, Edward seguía estando exactamente igual que como lo dejé, me abrió aún más los brazos y yo fui hasta él y me senté en su regazo.

-Te quiero –le dije. Él me abrazó y enterró su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello.

-Lo sé –me ronroneó mientras me acariciaba el cuello con su nariz. Me acarició la cara y con las manos en mi rostro se fue acercando lentamente hasta que me besó. Sentí un mar de sensaciones recorriendome en grandes oleadas, mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía un zumbido y entrelazé mismanos en su pelo pero sabía que llegaría lo inevitable: al cabo de unos instantes Edward deshizo mi agarre con insultante facilidad y se separó de mi con un rastro de sed en sus dorados ojos

-Lo siento –dije, sabía que me había vuelto a dejar llevar

-No es culpa tuya, Bella –me dijo. –Esta vez ha sido mía, no me he concentrado pero ahora lo haré –me miró , no con sed, esta vez era con los ojos cargados de lujuria y deseo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a besarme como nunca lo había hecho antes. Me recostó sobre la cama y me siguió besando, hacía tiempo que yo quería ir más allá pero Edward decía de esperar hasta la boda y al final me ha convencido. Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? He oído ruidos –dijo Charlie a través de la puerta

-¡Sí! –le dije. –¡Estoy perfectamente!

-Voy a entrar –dijo

Edward y yo nos incorporamos rápidamente y le dije a Edward que se metiera en el armario, una vez que lo hizo abrí la puerta.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre la relación que tienes con Edward.

Tierra trágame.

-Sentémonos –señaló la cama, se sentó donde instantes antes habíamos estado Edward y yo besandonos, no dejaba de ser irónico.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, papá?

-Tú y Edward... bueno... ya sabes... ¿os acostáis?

No sabía quién estaba más avergonzado, si él o yo.

-No, papá...aún no –le dije, ruborizándome

-Bien, eso era... todo –me dijo

¿Todo? ¿Y le parecía poco?

-Buenas noches, Bella –dijo, saliendo de la habitación

Me tiré sobre la cama y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Noté a Edward abrir la cama y meterme dentro, luego me tapó y me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me he divertido ahí dentro –me susurró

Yo me sonrojé hasta más no poder

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí,

-Te quiero

-Yo a ti más

-Imposible

Oí la tranquila risa de Edward y me relajé completamente en sus brazos.

-Duerme, mi amor, duérmete, mi dulce Bella –empezó a tararear mi nana y en cuestión de minutos me quedé dormida.

**Espero q os haya gustado!!**

**Emmet: Y yo no salgo??**

**Yo: aun no**

**Emmet: Jo... T.T**

**Bueno, si quereis que Edward os cante una nana por la noche mientras os abraza dadle al botoncito de GO y dejadme un lindo review**

**Bye!!**

_LuciaUchiha_


	2. Sí, quiero casarme contigo

**Bueno, despues de una eternidad sin actualizar aqui traigo el capitulo 2. Ya he leido amanecer pero no voy a poner spoilers. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Desperté a causa de un ruido en la planta de abajo, supuse que Charlie ya se había levantado. Noté un peso en mi cintura y giré la cabeza para encontrarme con una sonrisa y unos ojos topacio que me miraban.

-Buenos días, mi Bella durmiente –me dijo

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

Me sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Has vuelto a hablar en sueños

_¡Glups! _

-¿Qué dije?

Me miró con un destello de emoción contenida en el fondo de sus ojos dorados

-Que me amabas, me encanta oírlo. -_Estoy sufriendo un dèja vu-_. También dijiste que querías mi ponzoña en tus venas.

Le miré sorprendida.

-¿En serio? –pregunté

Asintió. Paseé la vista por su cuerpo, llevaba una camisa negra, ligeramente arremangada, que marcaba los músculos de su pecho, repasé el recorrido de las venas de su brazo hasta el codo, le noté tensarse ligeramente ante mi acción.

-Quiero darte algo –le susurré

Ahora era él el que me miraba sorprendido

-¿El qué?

-Bueno –empecé-. A fin de cuentas tú me has regalado algo que usaste –le dije mientras tocaba el corazón que colgaba de la pulsera que había en mi muñeca-.

-¿Me lo vas a dar ahora?

Asentí y me levanté de la cama pero tropecé y como siempre Edward me cogió entre sus brazos

-Cuidado –me sonrió

Fui hasta el escritorio, saqué de un cajón una cajita de madera y se la tendí. La abrió con cuidado y cogió el colgante que había dentro

-Es precioso, Bella –me dijo mientras se lo ponía, dejando que una diminuta "B" chocara contra su pecho.

-¡Bella! –gritó Charlie desde abajo-. ¡Me voy!

-¡Vale! –Grité, luego me volví hacia Edward-. Necesito un minuto

-Aquí estaré.

Fui al baño corriendo y cerré la puerta. Me duché en treinta segundos y me lavé el pelo con mi champú de fresas favorito. Me vestí rápidamente y volví a la habitación, Edward seguía estando dónde le dejé.

-¿Bajamos y desayunas?

-Claro

Me cogió en brazos, ahogué una exclamación

-¿Qué haces, Edward? –le pregunté, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y respirando su aroma

-Estas escaleras son una trampa mortal para ti. No quiero que te pase nada –me sonrió

Me bajó cuando llegamos a la cocina. Desayuné un bol de cereales y salimos por la puerta.

Me abrió la puerta de su deslumbrante Volvo y puso el coche en marcha. Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato.

-Gracias por el colgante, Bella –me dijo

-No es nada, era de cuándo yo era bebé, mis padres lo compraron aquí, en Forks

Suspiró.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunté, preocupada

-Por la noche también dijiste otra cosa –me miró con unos ojos cargados de tristeza.

-¿Qué?

-Que no querías casarte conmigo –esa contestación me dejó helada.

-Edward… -no me hizo caso-. ¡Edward! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo! –grité, sin pensar. Dos segundos más tarde me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Pero en realidad tenía razón. Al principio no quería hacerlo, porque había sido el final de la relación de Charlie y Reneé, pero había acabado haciéndome a la idea y ahora hasta me hacía ilusión ser la Sra. de Edward Cullen, ser suya para siempre.

Me miró fijamente y se acercó a besarme. Se separó enseguida y siguió conduciendo. Yo me quedé mirándolo embobada, después reí.

-¿De qué te ríes? –me preguntó

-Con todo lo que hizo Alice para mi cumpleaños… No quiero ni imaginar lo que hará para nuestra boda –le miré y tenía la cara con una mueca de dolor. Me llevo menos de un segundo comprender que le pasaba.

-Oh –fue lo único que pude decir-. Lo siento, Edward. No te quería entristecer o enfadar.

Suspiró.

-No estoy ni lo uno ni lo otro –dijo-. Nunca me perdonaré haberte dejado.

-Olvida eso…

-No puedo –paró el coche, ya habíamos llegado. Me dirigí a él en cuanto salimos. No me importo estar en el aparcamiento del instituto, no me importo que la gente nos mirara, no me importaron sus límites, sólo me importaba él. Le besé. Le besé con toda la intensidad de la que fui capaz. Colocó sus manos en mi rostro y yo enterré las mías en su cabello cobrizo.

Cuando paramos, yo respiraba con irregularidad y tenía el corazón a mil y él me miraba con profunda pasión.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a clase –me dijo. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que ya no había nadie a la vista.

-Oops… -dije.

-¿Quieres que nos saltemos las clases? –propuso.

-Ni hablar, ya me veo a Alice diciéndome algo –se rió y cogió mi mano. Entramos al edificio.

Varias horas más tarde

Las clases habían pasado sin nada digno de mención, casi me sentí aliviada cuando sonó el timbre. Edward me esperaba fuera de la clase, me sonrió y me besó en la sien.

-Edward… -le susurré-. ¿Luego me puedes llevar a La Push?

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Para qué? ¿Le quieres invitar a la boda, acaso?

-No voy a hacerlo, sólo voy a hablar. Pero aunque fuera para eso ¿te molestaría?

Sus ojos se suavizaron.

-Sabes que no deseo que te pase nada malo.

Le volví a besar con ardor.

-¿Me pasarás a buscar?

-Claro, llévate el móvil por si te besa de nuevo –me dijo con odio.

-Hey... –le cogí la mano-. Yo te amo a ti ¿recuerdas?

Se inclinó y espiró el aliento sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos para disfrutar la sensación.

-Te llevaré a casa –me abrió la puerta cuando llegamos al Volvo. Se sentó al volante y puso el coche en marcha. Rápidamente, entrelacé mi mano con la suya y las alcé para besar sus dedos mientras le miraba.

-¿Estás mimosa hoy, no? –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con nuestras manos aún unidas.

-¿Te disgusta?

-No, me encanta –torció la boca en la sonrisa que tanto amaba y noté mi pulso acelerarse.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Paró el coche y me abrió la puerta. Charlie apareció delante de nosotros en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Hola, Bella –saludó. Su cara se endureció-. Buenas tardes, Edward

-Buenas tardes, Charlie –respondió. Cuando Charlie se dirigió a ver su partido, Edward me sonrió.

-Voy a cambiarme, enseguida bajo –subí las escaleras corriendo pero tropecé con el último escalón. Edward me cogió justo a tiempo. Me miró lleno de ansiedad.

-¿Estás bien? –Asentí, mientras me ponía de pie. Oí unos pasos y empujé a Edward dentro de mi habitación. Charlie apareció debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me tropecé, pero estoy bien.

Me miró receloso.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –preguntó mirando hacia la puerta de mi habitación. _Pleno. A ver que le digo…_

-Se ha ido a su casa mientras me cambio –se me ocurrió algo-. Luego me va a llevar a La Push, A ver a Jacob.

Sonrió. _Que predecible…_

-Que bien –desapareció de nuevo.

Entré en la habitación. Edward estaba tumbado en mi cama con los ojos cerrados. Me senté en su regazo y lo besé en la garganta. Sonrió, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Podrías quedarte con los ojos cerrados?

-¿Porqué? –se extraño y los abrió.

Me sonrojé.

-Tengo que cambiarme.

-Si quieres… -los volvió a cerrar. Pasé la mano por delante de ellos para ver si me engañaba. Un segundo después me sentí estúpida. Edward no aprovecharía para mirarme ¿o sí?

Me quité la camiseta y rápidamente me puse la que le gustaba. Noté sus brazos en mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello. Noté cómo la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

-Me encanta esa blusa… -me giró y me besó en la base del cuello-. Hasta ahora.

Se fue y dos segundos más tarde hoy el claxon de su coche. Me despedí de Charlie y entré en el Volvo. El camino lo pasamos hablando de tonterías. Edward me contaba cómo era vivir con sus hermanos, ahora que yo iba a tener que estar allí.

-…entonces Carlisle entró en su habitación y encima de su cama estaban Emmett y Rosalie besándose y… ehm… ya sabes qué -me dijo. Me reí al imaginar la cara de Carlisle pero también me sonrojé intensamente.

-Hemos llegado a la frontera –me dijo, sonriendo. Paró el motor y me abrió la puerta. Me entregó su móvil.

-Llámame ¿de acuerdo? –me dijo. Dirigiéndose al asiento del piloto. Corrí y le alcancé antes de que se metiera le cogí el brazo y le besé. Me correspondió con ternura durante algunos segundos. Se separó de mí y acarició mi cara desde la sien hasta debajo de mi mandíbula.

-Adiós, vida mía –me dijo y puso el coche en marcha. Le despedí con la mano mientras se alejaba por la curva.

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado.**

**Si quereis que Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle o Jacob os hagan una visita, dadle al botoncito que pone GO**


End file.
